Dark Clouds on the Horizon
by TigerEyed18
Summary: It's been a year since Naruto and Hinata finally said the two words... "I do". All is well in the Hidden Leaf Village but the future Hokage can't help shake the feeling of impending doom.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Prologue**

It's been a year since Naruto and Hinata finally said the two words.. "I do". All is well in the village but the future Hokage can't help shake the feeling of impending doom.

 **Chapter 1- Naruto Awakens**

Naruto awoke with fear screeching at the top of his lungs and clawing at his neck for air which woke Hinata from a warm spring slumber. The drapes where swaying with the breeze which was full of a sweet aroma from the pollinating and blooming cherry blossom trees that lay home to the village hidden in the leaves.

Hinata leaned over to comfort her husband who slightly jumped at her soft touch, "Naruto." she said as she gave him the worried look he had seen those white eyes give several times. He stared... she was beautiful, her hair as violet as any flower at Ino's shop and her eyes as white as the fullest moon in seasons. Her beauty captivated him, but couldn't shake the scared look from his face.

"Naruto! Your neck!" Hinata gasped. Naruto's neck was as red as his mother's hair and there were what looked like scratch marks.

"I'm alright love" he said to Hinata "It was just a little nightmare". He leaned over and kissed her and his eyes met hers and they both smiled.

"I'll be fine, I swear. Believe it!" As they both chuckled for he hadn't said that in years. Hinata laid back down as Naruto gave her that big smile and cheery look he had given for as long as she could remember but she couldn't help feeling concerned for her husband and she was right.

Naruto laid down next to her and held her close as she closed her eyes and as he laid and watched over her he couldn't help shake what he saw in that dream and it wasn't good.

 **Please leave reviews and tell me what you think, this is my first try at Fanfiction. Also this is just a starting chapter to introduce you to what's going on, they will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 2- The Dream is a Reality**

Naruto awoke to the effervescent smell of Ichiraku ramen and sat up in bed and looked around the room. He heard a faint voice, "I bought you ramen to help you get over your dream" Hinata said with her cheeks blushing a slight red like the koi fish that swam in their pond.

"Hinata... thank you." Naruto said while also blushing. His gaze met hers and she had the smile he had died to see several times over. He smiled and reached out and pulled her close and laid a gentle kiss on her soft lips and whispered the words "I love you." She smiled and blushed and whispered back "I love you too."

Naruto quickly split open the chopsticks and devoured the ramen that his lovely wife had bought him. "I'm gonna help you get groceries since I don't have to train today." said Naruto with a big smile on his face. Hinata grinned and shook her head forward.

On the way to get groceries Naruto noticed the sky was dull and dim and he couldn't place why, he just figured the dream was getting the best of him when all of a sudden a huge explosion blew out of the grocery shop. Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata and sheltered her from the blast

"Hinata!" he yelled. Hinata let out a small shriek and was horrified at what she saw; a piece of wood was sticking out of Naruto's leg and he leaned down and pulled it out and have her a confident look, "Stay here I'm fine I'll be right back." as he darted towards the store.

When he got there he could smell the acidic smell of paper bombs and quickly looked around, he saw a moving figure underneath some rubble. It was Sakura.

"Sakura" he screamed as he ran over and quickly tossed the rubble off of her then picked her up and ran her out of the devastated store and placed her near Hinata.

"Look after her please I'll be back." he said in a scared voice when just then he heard crackling and saw a paper bomb on the end of a Kunai at his feet.

"Look out!" he screamed as it blew up at his feet. Naruto was sent flying from the explosion and crashed into a fruit stand. He got up slowly and saw a figure with red eyes through the smog. He was scared, it was the man from his dream.

"What are you!" he screamed. The man chuckled.

"Someone who has come to collect a debt with a certain someone, but you're in the way so you'll die to." he said.

Hinata looked over trying to find her husband and make sure he was okay. She looked down at Sakura and heard whistling like wind and looked over to her left and saw a blue faint glow through the fog and heard Naruto yell "Rasengan!"

 **Please leave reviews and tell me what you think, this is my first try at Fanfiction. Favorite it if you really like it or follow for updates every time I put out a new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 3-The Man and His Purpose.**

Hinata looked dazed as she heard her husband run at the man and part of her was scared. Naruto leaped at the man and planted the perfect ball of chakra right in his chest. The man planted his heels in the dirt and skidded backwards and let out a slight chuckle.

"Ah the fourth hokage's legendary jitsu" he sneered with a grin on his face.

"In fact you look just like him" he said brushing the debris off his chest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!" Naruto snapped. Naruto pulled out three shuriken and threw them at the man but the man quickly swatted them away as if they were nothing but flies on a hot summer day.

"You damage my village, endanger my wife, and threaten my life you're gonna pay!" Naruto screamed running at him. The man quickly thrusted his right hand deep into Naruto's gut and he spat up blood all over the man's arm.

"Your foolishness comes with a cost now tell me where is he... where is Sauske Uchiha?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Naruto, knowing that even if he did know where Sauske was he would never tell.

"Wrong answer!" the man shouted as he raised his fist which was blood red from chakra. Right before he could swing a Kunai flashed by them and embedded itself into his arm. Naruto looked around and saw Hinata with shuriken in her hands. She had hit him. She had always come through in times of need for him.

The man grunted and quickly ripped the Kunai out of his arm and right as he looked down a well-timed rasengan was placed right on his chin. It sent him flying into the air and his body was quickly smashed back to the ground by Naruto's shadow clones that he had summoned while the man wasn't paying attention.

The Uzumaki barrage. Hinata remembered that move from back when her husband beat her fellow squad mate Kiba during the Chunin Exams.

"Get out of the leaf and don't come back." Naruto said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Haha," the man chuckled "we've only just begun".

 **Please leave reviews and tell me what you think, this is my first try at Fanfiction. Favorite it if you really like it or follow for updates every time I put out a new chapter.**


End file.
